Tierna Rosa, Dura Roca
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: Se cree que el Santo de Piscis además de ser el más hermoso de los 12 Caballeros Dorados, también es el más arrogante. Sin embargo no todo lo que se dice puede ser cierto.


_[Drabble]_

**Tierna Rosa, Dura Roca**

—Aldebarán & Afrodita—

_Se cree que el Santo de Piscis además de ser el más hermoso de los 12 Caballeros Dorados, también es el más arrogante. Sin embargo no todo lo que se dice puede ser cierto. _

**A**dvertencias: Cierto irrespeto por el manga/anime. | NO YAOI.

**D**isclaimer:

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada.

"The Lost Canvas" © Shiori Teshirogi

_Tierna Rosa, Dura Roca _© Adilay Fanficker.

**N**otas:

No tengo mucho que decir salvo…

_Este drabble fue escrito en memoria del señor **Alfonso Ramírez**; quien prestó su voz para una gran cantidad de trabajos incluyendo Saint Seiya. Nuestro **Aldebarán** y **Afrodita**. _

_Otra estrella que nos deja para ascender a los Elíseos. _

* * *

**•**

* * *

Aquella noche, Aldebarán de Tauro se encontraba sentado en las escaleras de su templo, admirando la flor violeta que una jovencita de Rodorio le había regalado esta tarde.

¿Por qué él? Pudo habérsela dado a Mū o Aioria, quienes, se supone, eran los que atraían a las jovencitas de todas las edades por sus apariencias y personalidades fáciles de tratar.

La muchacha se presentó ante él como Europa antes de pedirle con una suave voz, resplandeciente de educación e inocencia, que aceptase su pequeño presente. Aioria no se contuvo y durante un par de minutos codeó a Aldebarán para que se despejase y no se sintiese tan abochornado si no tenía por qué. Sí claro, como él recibía ese tipo de presentes cada vez que bajaba a Rodorio, era fácil decirlo, pero Aldebarán sencillamente no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de regalos y menos por parte de una jovencita tan tierna.

"_Tierno_" no estaba en el vocabulario del gran Santo. Así que aún ahora Aldebarán no podía creer que tenía una flor en sus manos.

Era algo… lindo.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que llevas mirando esa cosa desde hace más de diez minutos?

Aldebarán quiso maldecir.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Afrodita? —suspirando, bajó la flor como si la quisiera proteger del lunático que tenía como compañero.

Tanto Afrodita como Death Mask eran sujetos con los que Aldebarán sólo cruzaría palabra por obligación. Odiaba tratar con ellos y descubrir que ese par de imbéciles sólo supiesen admirarse a sí mismos a la vez que los miraban a ellos, otros Santos Dorados (incluido él), como si no fuesen nada.

—¿De mal humor?

Aldebarán miró con desagrado que Afrodita se sentase junto a él. Si el idiota comenzaba a hacer comentarios sarcásticos respecto a su persona (o su pequeño obsequio), iba a pisotearlo hasta que pareciese una alfombra.

—Relájate, no te haré nada —sin duda Afrodita debió haber sentido el rechazo de Aldebarán para no tener deseos de molestarlo.

—Sólo di lo que quieres —resopló.

—¿Debo de querer algo para intentar socializar con mis compañeros?

—Disculpa —ironizó con dureza—, creo que el hecho de que parezcas querer vomitarnos encima cada vez que nos ves sea en realidad tu cara normal.

—No es como si quisiera justificar eso ahora —dijo Afrodita sin alterarse—, ya habrá tiempo para eso.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué querías? —trató de ser más cordial.

Bien, iba a tolerar su presencia, pero ante el más mínimo comentario sarcástico, Aldebarán iba a demostrarle porque era el Santo de Tauro. Su título no estaba de adorno en lo absoluto.

—¿Recuerdas la misión de Death Mask a Asgard?

—¿Sobrevivió?

Aldebarán juró que no pudo contener esa pregunta, y eso era porque si tenían que pesar las ocasiones en las que el Santo de Cáncer era un dolor de cabeza para él contra las ocasiones en las que no lo era… bueno, ya sabemos qué lado se inclinaría con furia.

—Sí —Afrodita debió haberse tragado un gran reproche siendo que Death Mask era amigo suyo—. Volverá, pero no vendrá solo.

—¿A qué te refieres? Sé más claro.

—Digamos que Death Mask conoció a una mujer… y…

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta? No es graciosa.

—Ninguna —dijo Afrodita alzando los hombros—. Athena lo sabe ya y ha dado su consentimiento —avisó—. Ambos vendrán mañana por la tarde.

—¿Qué? —Aldebarán se descolocó—. ¿Y es humana? ¿Qué clase de pobre alma ha caído en manos de ese sádico narcisista?

—Una pobre alma que hasta yo me pregunto qué es lo que le pasará por la cabeza —dijo con humor—. Aunque… sea como sea, te agradecía que no mencionases nada sobre… su decoración.

Aldebarán sabía lo que Afrodita estaba pidiéndole.

—¿Acaso le mentirá diciéndole que siempre fue un tipo intachable? —se burló con mucha razón—, por favor —bufó—, tengan algo de piedad para ella; que al menos sepa de en dónde se está metiendo.

—Ella ya lo sabe —lo interrumpió Afrodita.

—¿Entonces por qué no mencionar que nadie a excepción de ti le guarda buena fe a Death Mask?

Si algo odiaba Aldebarán eran las mentiras por lo que si Afrodita pensaba que él iba a guardar silencio de todas las atrocidades que ese malnacido de Cáncer había hecho, estaba muy equivocado.

—Porque eso ella también lo sabe —respondió con seriedad—. La propia Athena ha hablado con ella.

—¿Cuándo? La señorita Athena no ha salido del Santuario desde que regresó de…

—De Asgard.

—Imposible, los tiempos no concuerdan.

—Si nosotros podemos oírla telepáticamente, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo una humana común?

—¿Cuál es el punto?

Aldebarán se giró para notar que Afrodita no llevaba su armadura y de hecho no se veía tan fresco como siempre. Afrodita se veía ojeroso, con el cabello maltratado y los labios partidos; como si no hubiese dormido en días o semanas.

—Sólo evita responder preguntas que relacionen su pasado, es todo. Death Mask le contará todo cuando sea el momento.

Aldebarán lo miró suspicaz.

—Dudo que algo como lo que ha guardado por años en la Casa de Cáncer pueda ser fácil de ocultar —murmuró sin dejar de ver a Afrodita.

—No es fácil de ocultar, y tampoco fue fácil de destruir.

—No me digas que tú…

—Con algo de ayuda —Afrodita no entró en detalles; inhaló profundo con mucho cansancio—. Ella se llama Helena, y vienen con ella sus cuatro hermanos menores.

—¿Cuatro… adolescentes?

—Niños.

—No puedes culparme por preocuparme por eso —salto Aldebarán en su sitio.

—No lo hago, aun así, este es un favor que te pido. Y que no dudaré en pagártelo.

Si por algo Aldebarán no apretaba sus poderosos puños, era porque aún tenía entre sus manos la flor de Europa.

—Bien —masculló no convencido de que esto fuese una buena idea—, pero si esa chica o esos niños se ven en peligro, por mínimo que sea… dile a tu amigo de desastres que no dudaré en partirlo en dos.

—Lo haré, gracias Aldebarán.

Oír a Afrodita completamente aliviado le hizo pensar al Santo de Tauro que por muy enfermos que esos dos estuviesen, eran verdaderos amigos. Para que uno de ellos estuviese tan dispuesto a firmar contratos con el diablo con el único fin de no desprestigiar a un hombre que pasó literalmente toda su vida desprestigiándose a sí mismo, esa amistad suya debía ser bastante fuerte.

—No olvides lo que te dije —espetó Aldebarán cuando lo escuchó pararse.

—No lo haré.

Aldebarán miraba el horizonte tratando de no sentirse incómodo con Afrodita agradeciéndole por algo. Por eso se paralizó cuando vio el brazo del Santo de Piscis interponiéndose entre sus ojos y la Casa de Aries.

—Deja de apretarla así o no durará —le dijo Afrodita marchándose.

Cuando Aldebarán bajó su mirada a la flor, qué sabía, se había sentido delicadamente caliente bajo sus manos, notó que ésta estaba más frondosa que antes.

Aflojó su agarre sobre ella, mirándola con parsimonia.

Ojalá que esto no fuese un teatro más de Afrodita y Death Mask para intentar burlarse de los demás; aunque muy en el fondo Aldebarán esperaba que esos dos hubiesen cambiado para bien, no quería engañarse. Por eso mismo los mantendría vigilados a ambos.

Mientras tanto, dejaría la flor en agua a un lado de su cama. Ahí era a donde pertenecería hasta que se marchitase, luego trataría de dormir un poco.

**—FIN—**

* * *

_Esto lo escribí rápido. Ojalá les haya gustado mi pequeña insinuación Death Mask x Helena. Ojalá no tenga muchos errores de dedo, porque sé que los hay. _

_¡Saludos y gracias por leer! _

_Mi más sincero pésame para la familia del señor Ramírez; Q.E.P.D._

* * *

_Por otro lado, también les aviso que escribo un fic pro-AlbaficaxAgasha. Por si desean leerlo está en mi perfil y se llama __**Besa la Traición**__. Ojalá puedan echarle un vistazo._

_¡Gracias y hasta la próxima!_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


End file.
